Demi Lovato
Demetria Devonne Lovato (born August 20, 1992) is an American singer, songwriter, and actress. She made her debut as a child actress on the children's television series Barney & Friends. She rose to prominence starring as Mitchie Torres in the Disney Channel musical television film Camp Rock (2008) and its sequel Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam (2010). Lovato has released six studio albums: Don't Forget (2008), Here We Go Again (2009), Unbroken (2011), Demi (2013), Confident (2015), and Tell Me You Love Me (2017), all of which debuted in the top five of the Billboard 200. She has earned seven top-20 singles on the Billboard Hot 100 with "This Is Me", "Here We Go Again", "Skyscraper", "Give Your Heart a Break", "Heart Attack", "Cool for the Summer", and "Sorry Not Sorry". In 2017, Billboard reported that Lovato has sold over two million albums and 20 million tracks in the United States.8 Her collaboration with Luis Fonsi on "Échame la Culpa" went number one in numerous Latin American countries, while her feature on Clean Bandit's "Solo" went number one in numerous European countries. Why She And Her Songs Rock # Her voice is very sweet and beautiful. # Her vocal range is absolutely incredible, and is often compared to that of Kelly Clarkson. # Her catchy, upbeat songs. # She has made many memorable songs, such as Sorry Not Sorry, Give Your Heart a Break and Skyscraper. # She is a great actress and has appeared in many different movies and TV shows, such as Camp Rock, Princess Protection Program, Sonny With a Chance, Punk'd, Glee, etc. # Her songs send powerful messages and deal with real issues. # When she performs, she doesn't overdo anything with dancers or autotune. # She has a great rocker style and sex appeal without being too sexual. # She sends positive messages to her fans. # She stays true to herself and is honest about her life. # She reminds people that it's okay not to be perfect. # She uses her music to connect with her fans. # She makes sure that her fans respect themselves and their feelings. # She supports feminism and human rights. # She knows how to get through hard times. # She doesn't take Herself too seriously and has a good sense of humor. # She has campaigned for anti-bullying and mental health. # She has said many inspirational things that her fans have lived by. # She's an advocate for many social issues. # Her music is diverse and inspiring. # She promotes self-love and confidence to her fans. Bad Qualities # She collaborated with bad artists like Luis Fonsi and DJ Khaled for their songs Échame la Culpa and I Believe # She accepted a trip to Israel which many thought was a political statement due to tensions Israel was facing at the time. # Her tweet about 21 Savage memes which many did not find funny since he was arrested on immigration charges at the time. Though she later said she did those because she found it funny that he was British and not because of his immigration issue. # Her response on learning that Zendaya would be getting her own Barbie doll by suggesting that Barbie make a curvy doll in her image. This angered people who saw it as "stealing Zendaya's moment". # "Pranking" her bodyguard by hiring a sex worker to walk into her bodyguard's room without his permission and inappropriately touch his crotch area which many saw as sexual assault and trivializing sexual harassment and sexual assault. She made it worse by comparing sexual assault to jelly beans in a later tweet. However, her bodyguard came to her defence insisting that "it was a joke and a fun prank" and that he wasn't offended. Discography Studio albums * Don't Forget (2008) * Here We Go Again (2009) * Unbroken (2011) * Demi (2013) * Confident (2015) * Tell Me You Love Me (2017) Soundtrack albums * Camp Rock ''(2008) * ''Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam ''(2010) Extended plays * ''iTunes Live from London * Live Walmart Soundcheck * Spotify Sessions (Live from NYC) Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Artists Category:Pop Category:Pop rock Category:R&B Category:Actors Category:1992 Births